the shindig
by tyty1020
Summary: my first story please dont judge me
1. Chapter 1

The shindig

Note contains taismo and Polaris (my oc) x marine p.s. in this story Polaris lives with tails p.s.s. I am a Christian and im gonna say stuff about god so live with it p.s.s.s.

At 1:30 am

Polaris: ugh whats that noise it sounds like metal resonating I hope it isn't the typhoon again

He opens his eyes and sees a bright golden light

Polaris: lord have mercy what is that tails, tails, TAILS

Tails: im up im up what the- cosmos flower is glowing

Polaris: yeah captain obvious I have one question WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

Tails: I-I don't know

Cosmo: tails

Tails: am I hearing things

Polaris: No I hear it too

Cosmo: tails thanks for caring for the flower so well I can come back soon

Tails: NO come back now I-I missed you so much, I love you

Tails mentally: idiot can't believe I just blurted that out

Cosmo: do you really mean that

Tails mentally: I guess ill tell her the truth

Tails: yes I love you with all my heart

Polaris: hey we never met but im Polaris tails' room mate

The light gets brighter moves to the floor cosmo appears where the light was

(italic is the characters thoughts)

_Tails: wow she's so beautiful_

Tails gets lost in thought and cosmo kisses him when he realizes he kisses her back

Polaris: tails has told me your whole story and I have one question what does god look like

Cosmo: I don't think I should tell you

Polaris: well good knight you two

At 8:43 am

Tails wakes up

_Tails: ack looks like cosmo fell asleep with me_

Tails moves cosmo hugs him

Cosmo: good morning

Polaris: about time you two love birds woke up ive got breakfast ready

Tails: your lucky cosmo Polaris makes the best chocolate pancakes

Cosmo: whats this

Polaris: sausage

Cosmo: whats it made of

Polaris: pig

Cosmo: *scream* this is made of an animal

Polaris: sister, you are more confused than a turkey in a chicken coop but if you don't want it ill eat it

Cosmo: here

Polaris: hey we should have a shindig tonight so everyone can see that cosmos alive and all that

Tails: great idea ill deliver invitations


	2. Chapter 2

The shindig chapter 2

Yee-haw shindig time this is the chapter with Polaris x marine and some shadow x blaze also some sonic x amy and of course taismo p.s. bold italic is whispering don't own any of the songs or characters exept for polaris

At 6:13 that evening

Let it ride plays in the background (you tube it people)

Polaris: hey tails like my shindig hat points to his black cowboy hat with a gold band around the part you put your head in

Tails: looks nice

Polaris: here have a drink hands tails an cosmo each a green bottle

Tails: uh I'm 11 so is cosmo and your 12

Polaris: its lemon lime soda I just took the lables off why don't you sit with me and marine

Marine waves

Polaris: cosmo you go on I have to talk to tails

Cosmo: ok

_**Polaris: tails everyone on Mobius is here how many extra invitations did you make**_

_**Tails: just eouugh for all our friends**_

_**Polaris: ok**_

Polaris and tails walk over to the table

Polaris: sorry it took us so long marine cosmo cosmo marine

Music changes to kick it in to gear

Marine: strewth! I love tthis song lets dance

Polaris: wai-

Marine grabs his hand before he could finish

Polaris: yee-haw

Marine: I told you

The song ends

Polaris: im up soon to help with a song

Marine: ok

Carwash comes on

Sonic walks over

Sonic: hey guys nice to see you again cosmo

Polaris: im up he gets out his harmonica and straps on his guitar

Polaris: I would like to sing a song to y'all how would you like that

Crowd: whoo whistle

Polaris: Sonic im gonna need some help do you play bass

Sonic: yeah

Sonic gets on stage

Polaris: harmonica for a little while then starts playing his guitar (its an acoustic guitar)tails cosmo get up on the stage

Polaris singing: We take the long way around

We get lost and we get found

I wonder why we couldn't go

Straight to the heart of love

Climbing mountains, crossing streams

Crying tears, and dreaming dreams

I guess that's the only way we know

Straight to the heart of love

(chorus)

Straight to the heart of love should be

The shortest distance from lonely

Polaris tails ancosmo all together: Not always the road you're thinking ofStraight to the heart of love

So take a chance, shine your light

Everything will be alright

You're gonna find a way to go

Straight to the heart of love 2x

Just tails and como: I've been thinking about you and me

And how this love was meant to be

Polaris singing: I'm taking the next clear shot i see

Straight to the heart of love

All three: I'm taking the next clear shot i see

Straight to the heart of love

Sonic joins in:Straight to the heart of love, straight

Straight to the heart of love, straight

Straight, straight, straight, straight

Sonic and polaris play their guitars at the same time then Polaris picks up his fiddle and plays it sonic keeps on playing his bass

Everyone in the building: Straight to the heart of love, straight

Straight to the heart of love, straight

Polaris: yee-haw throws his hat

Polaris: allright its just gonna be tails and cosmo singing on the next song


	3. Chapter 3

The shindig chapter three

Last singing chapter

Polaris sits down behind his keyboard and plays the intro then gets his electric guitar bows his head and plays the rest of the song

Underlined is tails bold is both

Did I lose your love a long time ago

Or did I just wear it out? Baby, I don't know

Seems like anymore we're not on the same page

In the same book, or on the same stage 

We say the words, but they feel all wrong

Like a happy blues, like a sad love song

How two people can bow and scrape

For every shred of tenderness 

**Can love stand the test**

**Of times that surround us**

**Memories that astound us**

**Joy and happiness**

**Joy and happiness**

**Joy and happiness**

Everyone claps

Polaris: I've got another song to sing

He puts down the guitar and gets back behind the keybord

I remember when rock was young

Me and Suzie had so much fun

Holding hands and skimming stones

Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own

But the biggest kick I ever got

Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock

While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock

We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking

When your feet just can't keep still

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will

Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights

When Suzie wore her dresses tight

And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

Na nan a nan a naaaa na na naaa

But the years went by and the rock just died

Suzie went and left me for some foreign guy

Long nights crying by the record machine

Dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans

But they'll never kill the thrills we've got

Burning up to the Crocodile Rock

Learning fast as the weeks went past

We really thought the Crocodile Rock would last

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking

When your feet just can't keep still

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will

Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights

When Suzie wore her dresses tight

And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

Na nan a nan a naaaa na na naaa

Na na na na naaaa

remember when rock was young

Me and Suzie had so much fun

Holding hands and skimming stones

Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own

But the biggest kick I ever got

Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock

While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock

We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking

When your feet just can't keep still

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will

Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights

When Suzie wore her dresses tight

And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

Na nan a nan a naaaa na na naaa na na na na na naaa

Everyone cheers

The end


End file.
